Intoxicating
by Rosie hater
Summary: She was new at the party. He was undercover. She had yet to be counted among those not participating as Jack the Ripper. So of course he had to interrogate.
1. They Dance

_**Intoxicating**_

_**Ch.1**__ – They Dance_

Kagome POV

She sighed to herself as she leaned against the wall in an un-lady-like pose, her arms crossed over her chest and her eye boring into the floor. This stupid male… what was his name.. Lord Druitt. This blond-haired dramatic-nutcase was just chatting away at leisure. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for her to ignore. But he had unfortunately taken a liking to her. She inwardly seethed as his hand slowly tailed down her side. Yes, she had come to this party to see if she could find a decent man. However this was beyond decent. A gentleman would not be lowering his hand any farther down her backside. If she didn't keep her temper in check she was going to hurt him. Sighing again she noticed music had begun playing. Oh, how she would love to dance. But she'd be damned if it was with this pervert. It was then that she noticed them, moving across the dance floor. The man was dressed in a tutor's suit with a thin pair of glasses disguising his eyes from view. His shoulder-length black hair reminded her of raven's wings as it moved with his slight movements, a light sheen emitting from the lights. He moved so smoothly. Much more so then his partner, although she was beautiful in her dress and hat, she was easily not a dancer; or at least not graceful. She watched the pair carefully as they shuffled through the crowd, getting closer to her and Lord Druitt. The man's partner seemed to tire out rather fast, more evidence of poor stamina. Lord Druitt, being himself, flocked to the damsel in distress. She took this moment to move into a shadowed corner.

Sebastian's POV

Carrying my young master across the floor, I sought Lord Druitt's location. He was off to the side on the other side of the room chatting happily to a girl who was clearly not interested. Strange, Lord Druitt was said to be a ladies' man, and yet here was a female who didn't want his attention. If she wasn't here for him, then she would be here for another reason. Perhaps she has had something to do with the new case my young master has been assigned to by the Queen. I would have to question her while my young master dealt with the troublesome human.

Normal POV

Once Sebastian was sure Lord Druitt was busy with Ceil, he slowly made his way over to the girl he'd never seen before. His slow movements that of a predator; the smile on his face that of pure confidence. The girl seemed to notice his stalking presence and turned to him, a smile on her face as deep chocolate brown met a haunting red. "Excuse me Miss, would you care for a dance? You seemed to be begging for a partner."

"I prefer to know who my potential partner is if you will."

"Ah, how rude of me. I am Sebastian." He bowed, offering her a hand. "And yours?"

"Kagome, good sir." She placed her hand in his as he stood.

"I wouldn't call me "good" just yet my Lady." Sebastian smiled as he gently pulled her onto the dance floor and whisked her off. "I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

Kagome sighed. "And if you don't get them nicely, are you willing to try other methods?"


	2. Party of 2 denied

_**Ch.2**__ –Party of 2 denied_

"Other methods… whatever would you have in mind dear minx?" Sebastian's eyes took on a sadistic glow behind his glasses.

"I require a few things." Kagome muses as they travel around the dance floor, both equal in their graceful steps.

"Oh? And what services would you require from me?" He gives her his best charming smile.

"I'm searching for a bird with beautiful black wings that can surround me in warmth."

_Sebastian POV_

He couldn't believe the words that passed her lips. He had heard those words before… but that was over 300 years ago. Now his companion had captured even more of his interest. "Well my dear –" A high-pitched squeal broke his attention as he noticed Ciel's panicked expression as Lizzy, his young master's fiancé, ran at him while exclaiming about the dress Ciel was currently hiding in. She would no doubt ruin their carefully laid plans, so he had no choice but to leave his intriguing new acquaintance in order to assist. Cursing his luck, he quickly came up with an easy magic trick, allowing Ciel to be walked off by Lord Druitt. But when he turned back to where he left her, she was gone. An unnatural growl left his throat as his nightly plans were stripped away.

_Kagome POV_

She nearly shivered, _nearly,_ when his eyes started to take on an alluring glow, but his attention moved to a girl she'd encountered earlier. Apparently she was going after his female companion at the moment. He disappears for a split second and reappeared with a giant box and several swords asking for a volunteer, obviously about to do a magic trick. The thought of him performing a human magic trick was not appealing, so she ventured out onto the balcony for some fresh air, or to escape, but no one was complaining so it didn't matter. The rest of the evening she would spend out here, under the moonlight. Assuring that no one would see her, she carefully began to climb vines draping off the mansion to the roof for a better view of the moon.

_Sebastian POV_

He had just saved his young master, again, this time from being sold off instead of just killed when kidnapped. Jumping out into the night and onto the rooftops he intended to make a quick getaway. He leapt to another roof as the annoying Lizzy rounded on the balcony to stare at where they once stood. As he made his way back to the Phantomhive mansion with Ciel in his arms it didn't escape his notice that they were being followed. By what he was unsure, but once his master was safe, whatever it was, was going to be his next target.


	3. Kagome's story in a nutshell

_**Ch.3**__ –Kagome's story in a nutshell_

He dropped Ciel off in the boy's bedroom before disappearing out the window, into the night. He searched the entire house and followed their tracks back to Lord Druitt's mansion, but there wasn't a trail to follow, or at least not an obvious one. Whoever, or whatever, had been following him, it was certainly intelligent. A challenge he wouldn't turn down. So the night search continued.

_Kagome's POV_

She couldn't believe her luck when she noticed her dance partner jumping out onto the rooftops carrying his young master. Curiosity got the better of her; after all, he understood her message to some extent. Could he possibly be the same demon she had met around 300 years ago? She had accumulated a lot of adventures since the well closed off. Luckily her mother understood what would happen when the Shikon-no-Tama was complete, and had accepted it. She had left her future family with a light heart. It was about 300 years after the sacred jewel's completion that she had met a crow-demon. She always thought of him as a raven though, as he was a lot more attractive then the crow demons she had met while working for Sesshomaru. Yes, the group had split, Sango and Miroku got married and had a large family, Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo, breaking Kagome's heart in the process, and Shippo grew up at the Western Castle with Rin as Kagome looked after them. Sesshomaru had provided battle training, so she provided child-care and the assurance of peaceful times at the Western Citadel, using her vast display of miko ki to convince neighboring Lords to double-think their alliance plans. She sighed as memories from the past flooded her mind. She had been basking in the moonlight on the balcony of her private chambers when a beautiful raven landed on the railing next to her. She felt no malice coming from it, simple curiosity, so she left it untouched. After several nights of the raven returning, she began to talk to it, just simple things like the coming weather and how the children were growing up, learning so much. A few weeks after this its eyes glowed as she looked at it, a glow that would haunt her in the times he wouldn't return. She shook her head as an old sadness of his absence returned. She stood and quickly followed the pair, being sure to keep to the shadows. When he jumped out of the window she wasn't expecting that, and so changed her form. After she reached her prime of 23 she stopped aging. Shortly after the Shikon decided to merge with her, boosting her power and changing her into a demon, while still retaining all of her miko abilities, apparently it thought she needed yet another advantage to protect it through time. And just like her personality, it made her the opposite of Sesshomaru. She was now a cat-demon, a beautiful black panther. At first it was difficult to get used to the changes. She could be in her animal form, demon form or human form. She had previously been in her human form, but because of his startling exit through the window she was hiding behind, she reverted to her demon form as she dropped behind an untrimmed shrubbery. She would not let him find her so easily. No, he would have to play the game more first.


	4. To be Caught

_**Ch.4**__ –To be Caught_

_Sebastian POV_

As he searched for their pursuer his mind kept wandering to what that strange girl had said. He remembered hearing of a rumor 300 years ago of someone that managed to stay pure, though surrounded by demons. Curiosity got the better of him so he went in search of this pure soul. Sure, he could survive on just about anything, but souls were a delicacy, a rare treat. On a balcony basking under the moonlight was where he could her and she was a sight indeed. He was immediately attracted to her. He stayed in his crow form to more easily gather information on her, and surprisingly, she willingly talked to him. It wasn't long before he fell. And it certainly was a fall. Not only was she the purest soul he'd ever encountered, she was also a demon herself, though how she retained two completely opposite powers in harmony just furthered his need to be near her. On the last day he visited her, he let his eyes flash a brilliant dark red, hoping to get his silent message across. To his surprise she merely smiled at him and showed him her own demon features. A soft pair of ears twitched alluringly on top of her head while a silky tail swayed tauntingly behind her. And thus, his love for cats was born.

He changed to his crow-form to get a better vantage point, swiftly ascending to the sky and dropping behind a gargoyle on the roof. He waited patiently, but to his annoyance nothing seemed to move.

_Kagome POV_

She just couldn't help herself, as she saw him change into the bird she knew so well. Her excitement bubbled over and her tail whacked the bark of the small tree she was hiding in. And knowing her luck; that would be all the indication he'd need as to her whereabouts.

_Normal POV_

Sebastian smirked as he heard a light tap-noise from the backyard in the garden. He took flight in one swift motion and was immediately assaulting the top of the tree. He pushed whatever it was out, onto the pathway as they tumbled over the freshly cut grass. The wind picked up slightly, bringing with it the soft scent of moonflowers and rain. His mind went blank for a second at the recognition but that was all it took.

Kagome nearly laughed herself silly when she saw his mind go blank at her scent. But she instead took the opportunity to flip him over on his back, startling him into his human form; unintentionally purring in contentment. "We meet again dear Raven."

Sebastian almost couldn't hold back the shiver that ran down his spine at the alluring voice coming from the beautiful black panther currently holding its paws on his chest. With the moonlight shining down upon them, the view was definitely something he could enjoy.

"Try not to lose yourself too quickly _little_ Raven."

That was it. Sebastian flipped them over. "I assure you, my dear; that I am in no way little." A sadistic smirk crossed his face as he began to massage her ears in a very slow, taunting way, occasionally dragging her tail into the torture.

"You… my tail…" She mumbled, somewhat incoherently.

"Change into your demon form and maybe I'll let you up." He smiled sadistically. "Maybe..."


	5. The Things I Could Do

_**Ch.5**__ - The Things I Could Do_

"This is the first time I actually get to see you." Kagome smiles as she shifts to her human form and then allows her demon features to take over. "Why didn't you come back? I thought you liked me..."  
"I couldn't contain myself in my crow-form any longer. My allowance ended when my demon wantings showed through my eyes."  
"Mm... A haunting red, dark and gleaming with unspoken promises of the night." She sighed.  
"But now I find you away from your home. There is no western dog to keep me from claiming you." A smirk spreads across his face.  
"You haven't even asked me for permission to court, so don't get ahead of yourself." She turns her face away from him, unfortunately a bad decision.  
Sebastian's smile splits into a cheshire grin as he leans down to whisper softly in her ear, ticking her sensitive ear in the process and causing her to squirm. "Be careful what you say and what your body portrays my dear, I can tell if you're lying. Besides, you can't say with a straight face that you honestly wouldn't enjoy the things I could do to you."


End file.
